


Secrets and Lies

by EveryAlternateEnding



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Internalized Homophobia, Joey Drew being a Jerk, Light BDSM, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Rape, joey drew being a charmer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryAlternateEnding/pseuds/EveryAlternateEnding
Summary: Joey has had many lovers in his time, and he's chosen Grant Cohen to be one of them.Immediately drawn to Joey's dominant personality, their setup seemed perfect to Grant- fun, secret, emotionally detached and most likely short-lived.That is, until it wasn't. Until Joey realized that Grant had other uses than just sex, and that he was all too easily controlled.
Relationships: Joey Drew/Grant Cohen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

He could still remember how his… “relationship” with Joey had started. It had all begun one day when Grant was giving him the monthly financial report. As per usual, there was plenty of bad news to report, and as per usual, Grant was praying that Joey would be in a good mood. He stopped at the door of his boss’s office and took a few deep breaths to summon his courage before entering. Joey looked uninterested. Well, that was better than angry.

“Alright. Mr. Drew, you might want to stay sitting down for this. You told me that- that-” that you were going to stop spending so much on special projects. But Grant couldn’t force those words out of his mouth and risk Joey’s wrath.

Joey chuckled. “That what?”

Grant suddenly became aware that he was tenser than elastic band that was about to snap and forced himself to ease a little for professionalism’s sake. “Never mind. The point is, it’s time we shut down Heavenly Toys.”

For God knows what reason, Joey still looked completely disengaged. “Yeah… how’s about we don’t do that? Now tell me, Cohen, are you married?”

“Am I- No, why would you want to-”

“Ever been with anyone?”

Somehow, Grant managed to be almost as offended as he was confused. “Sir, I don’t see how that’s relevant, but I was married eight years. I was married this time last year.”

Joey smirked. “Perfect. Clear your schedule for tonight and meet me after work.”

“To discuss finances?”

Joey stared at Grant like that was the stupidest thing he’d ever heard. “Here’s some finance talk for you. Keep things running in way that won’t interfere with the jobs of any of the creatives. That’s it. That’s your job. Just keep things afloat and stay out of the way. More finances talk: you’re paying for tonight. Now, go. I’ll see you then.”

“It’s um… a little more complicated than you’re making it out to be, sir. For starters-”

“You’re dismissed,” Joey snapped halfheartedly.

Grant left, wondering what the Hell had just happened. Joey’s request for him after work honestly wasn’t much on his mind for the rest of the day- he was more concerned with which departments to suck funds from in order to keep the company in the black, how much “special project” spending he should predict, and a thousand other financial concerns that the meeting had failed to address. So, when Joey led Grant to his car at the end of the day, Grant hadn’t realized that this was a date, because he’d barely considered it at all. “Where are we going?” Grant asked.

“You’ll see,” Joey replied.

“Alright. Well, since we’re here together, can we go over what we didn’t get a chance to this afternoon?”

Joey sighed. “Don’t make this a chore. Rule number one of this car is no blathering about taxes, got it?”

“Um… Okay.” They sat in silence for a while. What the absolute Hell was this? The place Joey pulled up to was in a rougher area. Joey led him by the hand into a back alley, and for a moment, Grant remembered what Joey had said about him paying for tonight, and was more or less certain he was going to die. Joey went to one of the doors and opened it to reveal what looked like a bar. Joey looked back and gave Grant a suspicious look.

“Do you know this area of town?”

“No.”

“Would you be able to come here on your own if you wanted to?”

“It would take some effort.” He hadn’t even caught the street name, honestly.

“Alright, just making sure. This is place is kind of a secret.” With that, they entered.

Joey spent the night talking Grant’s ear off about art and dreams and rants about various things he was angry about while they both became moderately intoxicated. It wasn’t too long into that before Grant noticed a man dressed as a woman in the bar, and then realized that there was not a single woman there.

“Mr. Drew, why did you take me here?”

Joey shrugged. “I had a feeling about you.”

“You think I’m gay, and you desire me.” Skepticism was thick in his voice. It had always been abundantly clear to Grant that Joey was not his biggest fan.

“Maybe,” It was obvious from the look in Joey’s intense blue eyes that he was enjoying the hell out of Grant’s confusion.

“I beg of you. Stop leaving me in suspense. What do you want from me?”

Joey smiled. “You act like I’m holding you hostage.”

Grant smiled back nervously. “Wrong choice of words. But really, why are we here? What… do you want?”

“Well,” Joey said, getting up from the table, “in the long term, I want to get to know you. I want you to be comfortable with me. I want us both to enjoy this.”

Grant followed his lead out onto the dance floor.

“In the short term,” Joey continued, putting an arm around his cohort’s waist, “I want you to relax.” Joey’s other hand found Grant’s extremely tightened shoulder.

It was then that Grant realized two things. Firstly, that he was once again tenser than an elastic about to snap. His neck and back were sore from being like that for so long. Secondly, he really liked being touched by Joey. It was like a gentle burning everywhere he was being touched. Self-conscious, he forced himself to release some of the tension in his muscles.

Joey’s electric eyes gleamed with approval. “That’s it,” he cooed, and reached for the other man’s hand. Grant put a hand on Joey’s shoulder. Before he knew it, they were whirling around the dance floor. Joey was an energetic dancer, and, being merely average at dancing himself, Grant was very glad to have him lead. This was excitement. After three songs, he excused himself to sit down. He was exhausted, but it was the good kind of exhausted. Like he couldn’t take any more positive emotion, exhausted. He watched the couples dance, feeling that burning Joey had put in him fade into a gentler heat.

“Enjoying yourself?” Joey asked.

Grant nodded in response. There was a brief pause before Joey got restless.

“Then what are we doing sitting here?”

“Alright, one more song. Maybe two.” The last thing he wanted was for Joey to think he couldn’t keep up with him. If that happened, he might never experience those touches again.

A little while and a few drinks later, Grant found himself in Joey’s apartment. He’d insisted on driving, since Joey was so intoxicated at that point that he could barely walk safely, let alone drive. Joey had once again pulled him in by his hand.

“Mr. Drew, I’m not gay. I had fun tonight, but no. Stop.”

Joey pulled Grant towards him by the tie. “You could have fooled me. Why don’t you at least try, find out?”

And like an idiot, Grant had agreed to it. It was those eyes. Those electric blue eyes that made his heart pound when Joey was screaming at him over financial matters- who knew they could make his heart pound for other reasons?

After the fact, Grant had a hard time accepting that what had happened, had in fact happened. But, it didn’t matter anyhow. It would have been silly to think that it had been anything other than Joey scoring a few free drinks and a one-night stand for himself. It probably wouldn’t happen again.

But it did. And that’s how their little affair began.


	2. Chapter 2

Grant didn’t think there would be a second date. Honestly, that was alright with him. It had been so surreal, and so out of character for him to sleep with someone on a first date-not to mention his boss- not to mention a man- that he could almost convince himself it hadn’t happened.

When there was a second date, it had gone pretty awkwardly as they tried and failed to find common ground, so Joey put the brakes on that and just got them both liquored up and in bed. Afterwards, Grant had to start asking himself questions like, “...am I going to keep doing this?” “what am I going to tell everyone once this gets out?” “is Joey Drew a person I want in my life?” and, “am I gay?”

Two weeks later, Grant had figured that Joey had decided against dating him- which he figured was probably for the better, even though it had been enjoyable. That is, until Joey came knocking at his door at 10 pm, looking to score. After they were done, Grant asked, “If I can ask... what exactly is going on between us?”

“Well, we’re not dating, sorry” Joey relied. “I usually take my lovers on a date or two to see if they’re worth more than a few hookups, but you weren’t. Too bad, the first date was promising. So, don’t worry too much about this- you’re just one of the people I’m cycling between for sex right now. Two months and I’ll probably have moved on. Maybe three or four if you’re up for some bondage. So, just don’t piss me off and don’t tell anyone and there won’t be anything to worry about. Alright?” Grant understood- in fact a setup like this was practically perfect for him. This was going to be fun, but pretty soon just a memory. And if Joey wouldn’t take no for an answer, he didn’t have to think about whether this was a good idea- and no one had to know, and no questions had to be asked. After that point, Joey became very… touchy with him while they were at work- giving him knowing glances, using a lot of physical contact, and even grabbing his ass- hopefully no one noticed the latter part. Grant did not appreciate this, but he couldn’t get him to stop. And, if both the good and the bad would be over fairly soon, then it wasn’t such a big deal. In a few months, he’d be looking back on this positively.

Or so he thought before it immediately went to Hell.

How had it gone to Hell? Well, it started when Joey decided that he had another use for Grant. Joey had taken him out again, which was surprising, but Grant had gotten used to being happy with whatever Joey had in store for him. It might have been a shallow and transactional relationship, but they were both enjoying it, and the unpredictability was almost a part of the fun. Their date was to the same bar as their first date had been at.

“I’m going to be real with you, Cohen,” Joey said coolly once they were seated. “I need someone I can scream to about my problems, and, well, you already know about what a mess the studio is in, and I already don’t care about your opinion of me. So, I’m going to tell you this much: I’m a murderer. Susie’s body is in a coffin because of me. Most of the ‘special projects’ budget is going towards a project that kills people. I’m hoping that it will keep the company alive by creating cartoon characters using magic. You see, I’m also a Satanist and have used magic successfully many times in the past. Any questions, or can I start ranting to you?”

Joey’s face was entirely calm. Eager, even- and that confused Grant to no end.

“Are you serious?”

“Dead serious.”

“Why would you want me to know any of that? You realize that I could go to the police, right?”

“With what evidence? And anyhow, during our second outing, I realized that I might want you as my listening ear. So, I took this.” Joey took a picture out of his suit pocket and slid it over to Grant. It was of him, naked, bound, and gagged. He was erect and had Joey’s semen sprayed over his side. “From here on out, you’ll do what I tell you to do. You won’t try to leave. You won’t try to tell anyone about anything I tell you or that happens between us. And if you do, well, I have dozens of copies of this photo. I’ll make sure everyone in the studio gets to see this. I’ll send one to your next of kin, too- I noticed that her last name is Cohen. Who is she? Your ex-wife? Your sister? Your mother? Regardless, I’m sure you don’t want her seeing that. You understand?”

Grant pocketed the picture- if Joey reacted to that, then he didn’t have copies, and it was an empty threat. But he didn’t, and it wasn’t. “Yes, I understand.”

Joey smiled. “Good.”

Being Joey’s listening ear was an extremely bizarre experience. Joey obviously didn’t care to provide evidence for all of the strange things he was saying, and Grant wasn’t sure whether to believe his boss had had a serious break from reality, was using some very strange metaphors for whatever was actually bothering him, or if he was telling the truth. He yelled about the stock market in the same tone he used to yell about having to do his own shopping in the black market as he used to describe how gross it was to dispose of bodies after rituals that yielded only deformed, unusable toons. It was… better to put it out of his mind, to be certain. It was a wonder that Joey felt comfortable discussing such matters in a public place, but then again, who would have taken any of that seriously?

“Alright, that’s everything. Let’s go back to your place and get busy, alright?”

“Sure…” Nothing to put one in the mood like being yelled at about rotting corpses.

Grant wouldn’t have gotten to this point with Joey if he didn’t enjoy the sex, but tonight he couldn’t shake the cold dread their conversation had left him with. “You know what?” Grant said, right after letting Joey into his house, “I think maybe not tonight. I’ll be your lover and your listening ear, but…”

Joey laughed a little, then took Grant’s hand and led him to his bedroom. “It’s adorable that you still think you have a say in that. Relax. You’ll enjoy this. You always do.”

The night went as their nights usually did. Joey taking charge. Bondage. Throttling. A bit of physical violence, but nothing that would put anyone in the hospital. Admittedly, it was enjoyable, despite his initial reservations. Then, Joey went too far.

“Okay, stop,” Grant said once Joey was hitting him. “You’re- you’re going pretty hard tonight.” In fact, Grant got the sense that Joey was taking anger out on him.

Joey hit him in the mouth. They’d set a rule against leaving bruises on his face, but Joey wasn’t settling for contractual dominance anymore- he had the real thing. Grant cringed, worried for what Joey might do next. Joey grabbed Grant’s face and bent down to meet his eyes.

“From here on out, you do as I tell you to. We’ll stop when I say we stop. Understand?”

Grant didn’t have time to respond. Joey forced his cock into his mouth. As soon as Grant could speak again, he desperately spat out their safe word, in vain hope that Joey was just roleplaying. Predictably, that didn’t stop Joey.

Grant didn’t try to stop Joey for the rest of the night- it would have been futile. He woke up with cuts and bruises, not just from Joey but also from struggling against the rope.


	3. Chapter 3

Blood was on his bed sheets and Joey was asleep on them. Grant let him sleep- he didn’t feel like dealing with him yet. Looking in the mirror, he was met with purple bruises on his face and neck from the night before. Thankfully not much swelling. After Joey had woken up and gotten out of his house, Grant headed into town to buy some liquid foundation to cover up the marks Joey had left on him. Buying makeup was mildly embarrassing, but he was not wearing his shame to work on Monday.

Was this life now? Letting Joey do what he wanted with him and licking his wounds in secret? It seemed that way. Over the coming two weeks, over which Joey came to him three times- twice in Grant’s own office- Grant learned that trying to lessen the amount of anger Joey released onto him was pointless. Joey didn’t want an amateur therapist or a sub, nor was this a method of punishment or control- Joey just wanted a fuckable punching bag. And especially after Joey assaulted him in his office, work began to feel like a very unsafe place to be.

In those two weeks, Grant also counted up the price of leaving the studio and Joey behind. He’d been spending more lunch hours than usual with Norman- spending time with the man could always lift Grant’s spirits a little, and Norman was so intimidating that he felt (irrationally, of course) like Joey couldn’t lay a finger on him as long as they were close. Norman could tell that something was up, but he didn’t say anything, thankfully.

Grant didn’t want to look at Norman and see someone he’d have to leave behind if he chose to get out of the studio and have the pictures come out. He couldn’t bring himself to broach the subject of how Norman viewed homosexuality. There were a few other people Grant cared about at work- a few from his department that he knew casually, and Shawn and Lacie who he’d gone out drinking with a couple times. Aside from Norman, no one worth staying for, though.

Even before the affair with Joey had happened, most of the reason Grant was still a part of the studio was because he wasn’t sure he could land another job in this economy. But, the economy was recovering. It would be safest to try and land something else before fleeing the studio, so just in case Joey decided to do sabotage him professionally- assuming Joey cared enough to, which he probably didn’t. It was hard not to get paranoid. He could quit right away if things escalated, but for now he’d spend at least a few weeks looking for a job.

There was still the matter of his next of kin. He didn’t remember who he’d put down as his next of kin- it was either his ex-wife or his mother. Neither were attractive options, but his parents he could deal with more easily than he could deal with Joey.

A knock on his office door jolted Grant from his train of thought. Oh God… Joey? Cautiously, as though caution could save him, Grant went over to the door and opened it slowly. He let out a sigh of relief when it turned out to be Toby, their overly friendly treasurer. 

“You alright, there? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Grant forced a smile. “Yeah, I’m fine. What can I help you with?”

“Just here to drop off some ordering forms.”

“Right. Thanks.”

Grant had always noticed that, although Toby was downright bubbly with everyone else, he seemed very uncomfortable with Mr. Dew. And, well, he did fulfill certain stereotypes- the way he walked (Grant hoped that wasn’t what he looked like- good God was it effeminate!), his love of aesthetics... Maybe… 

“Joey makes us budget for some strange things, doesn’t he Toby?” Grant asked. He knew how ominous he must have sounded despite his best efforts. But he would have done anything for someone to talk to about this. “Has he ever made you budget for something like this?”

Grant pulled a bottle of liquid foundation from his desk- the same liquid foundation that was currently smeared over the bruises that Joey had given him a few days ago before. Toby eyed the bottle.

“I-I don’t understand what you’re saying. Are you talking about… unprofessional relations?”

“…Yes.”

“Oh. Ouch. Sorry to hear about this. Yeah, Joey and I were hooking up for a while, but he never… compelled me to buy that. Look, he’ll probably forget you in a month. Okay? Hang in there.”

Grant didn’t know if he could or should explain that he was more than one of Joey’s hookups. He supposed it didn’t matter. “Could you help me with something?”

“Sure. What is it?”

“I need to access my file without Joey knowing. I have a meeting with him tomorrow at three pm- could you do me a favour and tell him there’s an issue he has to see to elsewhere? I just need a couple minutes alone in his office. Please. I’ll do anything.”

Toby looked concerned, and a bit overwhelmed. “Sure. Seems easy.”

“Thank you.”

The plan went as expected. Toby came in at 3:10, telling Joey that there was an issue in the music department that he had to see. When Joey arrived with him in the music department and there was no disaster, he said that they must have taken care of it. Joey gave him a harsh look, but that was all before they headed back to their respective offices.

Meanwhile, digging through Joey’s filing cabinet, Grant found what he was looking for. His next of kin was his mother. Good. Everything was back in place by the time Joey returned- as though it had never been touched at all. 

Well, now he knew what the hardest part of all this would be. It was a few days before Grant could bring himself to do it.

Grant took a deep breath. In front of him was a prepared speech written on note-cards- he knew that that was the only way he would be able to go through with it. And if getting away from Joey meant his next of kin receiving that photo, he’d never have the courage to leave Joey otherwise. He dialed the familiar number on his phone.

“Hello?”

“Mom? I have something to confess. I’m bisexual.” Not that he was- but there was a chance she would take this better than if he’d admitted to being gay. “I never acted on it in my life until a about a month ago. I fell into an abusive relationship with my employer. He’s threatened that if I don’t do what he wants, he will fire me and release a photo that he took of me while I was in a sexually compromising position. I’m telling you because he threatened to send it to my next of kin, and I thought that this would be a better way for you to find out. I’m going to try to get away from him, and after that I want to turn my back on the lifestyle. Permanently. I promise.”

There was a long silence.

“You’re… you’re what?” her shocked voice made Grant pity her.

“Bisexual- half straight, half gay.”

“I need to talk with your father about this. That- and you being in a position like that is just… a lot. I’ll call you back in a while, okay? I love you.” She hung up.

Grant spent the next twenty minutes too stunned to do much of anything other than worry about what this would mean for his relationship with his family. His mother had always been emotionally fragile, and he hated hurting her like this. His father’s potential reaction scared him more, though. His father had grown up religious and was still in close contact with family members who were, and whose opinions he cared greatly about. And while his mother would never think for a second to disown him… well, his father loved him, too, but…

If only he hadn’t liked being helpless so much! There had been times- several times before the night that Joey had first raped him- where he could have told him, “no, I won’t sleep with you, I’m straight,” but he’d told himself that Joey wouldn’t take no for an answer, that the situation was temporary, that he was passive in it instead of actively choosing it every time. He’d chosen this.

The phone rang. “Hello?

“Hey,” it was her mother’s voice. It sounded a bit teary, but calm- probably a good sign. “So, we talked about it. Most important part first- do you have a plan to get out of this abusive situation you’re in?”

“Yes. I’ll be out within a month. Ironically, once you get that picture in the mail is when you’ll know I’m out.”

“Good. Secondly- your father and I talked about it, and we don’t think you’re half-gay- it’s more like you have the potential to be gay, and you rejected it. I mean, you could live like you’re normal the rest of your life and no one would know any different. So, it’s okay. Right? You just got misguided for a while.”

“Right. Soon, this will be a memory.”

“Thank you. I needed to hear that,” she said. With that they said their goodbyes and hung up.

Grant cried- probably from relief. Thank God his parents had accepted this- only because he’d massaged the truth, but nonetheless. That was a lie he’d have to keep up for the rest of his life- and maybe that was for the better. Joey was awfully close to the stereotype, wasn’t he? A sexual predator who targets men- men who considered themselves normal not too long ago- and brings them to the point of buying makeup, crying regularly, and accepting a woman’s place in bed. Lust wasn’t worth that, or hurting his parents, or being like Toby, who, nice as likable as he was, might as well have had “wipe your feet on me! Everyone else does!" Written across his forehead. No, that wasn’t the man he wanted to be- he needed to leave this world of predators and prey behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Since Grant had become Joey’s confidant, Joey had felt every suspicious eye that landed on him. There had always been suspicion towards him, of course- after all, he was having ink pipes installed around every corner of the building for no apparent reason and demanding ritual items from people’s workplaces- but he’d never been so hyperaware of them. He was growing quite sure that it wasn’t just his paranoia- those eyes really were multiplying. Moreover, Joey had been feeling Norman’s eyes on him more than usual lately- and not with the detached curiosity they used to hold. Norman wasn’t generally the most expressive person, but as of late Joey could just feel the hatred and disgust coming off of him like smoke. Using Grant- a person he ultimately knew little about in terms of character- as a listening ear had been a downright stupid mistake. At first Joey ignored his suspicion that Grant had leaked his secrets, as it probably was just a suspicion, but eventually it got the better of him, and he decided to do some interrogation.

The first thing Joey did was to ask around Accounting and Finances about anyone Grant had been spending an abnormal amount of time with. Apparently, he’d befriended their treasurer recently. He went to Toby’s office immediately. Toby looked up from his work, surprised. “Hello, Mr. Drew. What can I help you with?”

Joey sat down across from Toby and leaned over his desk. “I just want to talk. So, you’ve been hanging out with Grant Cohen lately?”

Toby was visibly nervous. “Yes?”

“Allow me to direct. He hasn’t been spreading rumours about me, has he?”

Toby’s eyes went wider. He was a terrible liar even before he opened his mouth. “No, sir.”

“If I catch you in a lie, you’re fired and I’ll out you to your next of kin. Does that change your answer?”

“Well, I didn’t lie. He hasn’t spread rumours about you, but… I do know some things. I know you hurt him. So I’ve been checking in on him, and that’s all that’s happened between us. But he hasn’t said anything - I don’t even know what exactly you’re doing to him. Honest.”

Joey’s eyes narrowed: a final attempt to intimidate extra words out of him. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Fine.” With that, Joey got up and left.

What would he do next? He definitely didn’t want to interrogate Norman- not alone at least. And no matter what, he’d have to interrogate Grant eventually to find out who knew what- that seemed like a logical next step. Anyone Grant mentioned would also need to be interrogated and killed, and of course, Grant himself had to be disposed of. This had all gotten wildly out of hand.

\---

This was supposed to be Grant’s last day working at Joey Drew Studios. He had landed a job elsewhere. Of course, there would be no two week’s notice or conspicuously cleaning out his office- just carrying out anything of his that he could fit in his briefcase and abandoning the rest along with his post. Not the greatest plan, but whatever the long-term consequences were, he would handle them as they came- and there was no way in hell that he was telling Joey he was quitting. He feared Joey’s anger far too much for that. It seemed like nothing could go wrong until Joey knocked on his door. After letting Joey in and locking the door, Grant got onto his knees and started taking off his clothes. He knew the drill, and he was beyond even avoiding eye contact at this point, instead looking at Joey with dead eyes that said, _we both know that neither of us is going to enjoy this._ Maybe this time Joey would get bored and leave before hurting him too badly.

That was the really sad and pathetic part, and both of them understood it. Joey wasn’t even enjoying this aspect of their relationship anymore. He used to enjoy the panic in Grant’s eyes, his nervous smiles and his attempts to talk Joey down somewhat so he’d be gentler. That had been fun. As of late, there had been nothing of the sort: Grant was utterly resigned to letting Joey have his way. It was about as much fun as fucking a mannequin. A mannequin that was invariably crying and in pain by the time you were done, and who you had to see the next day at work, trying to hide the damage you’ve caused them- something that added nothing to the mood. Joey had kept doing this hopes that that was temporary and soon he’d be having fun like they were in the beginning, but he was losing hope in that, too. Joey was never going to use anyone else like this again, now that he knew how quickly it became so joyless.

But that wasn’t Joey’s intention today. “Hey. Get up. I’m not here for that,” he said in a very gentle tone of voice.

Grant obeyed. Joey must have been there for work-related reasons.

As soon as Grant was up and dressed, Joey took his hand in both of his. “I know a lot has happened between us, and I'm sorry if I ever made you think I deserved any of that. You didn’t. I was having trouble coming to terms with my feelings for you, and I took it out on you in the worst way possible. What would you say if we try and have something genuine, and I start treating you like a human being? How would you like that?”

That was the Joey Grant had known in the beginning- the charming, gentle man with the gorgeous blue eyes that he’d fallen in lust with.

He would have had an easier time seducing a brick.

Still, no matter what, Grant only had to get through this final encounter and he was free. If this was a trick, he’d endure it. If Joey was serious (as laughable as the thought was), all the better- Grant could do with one less instance of rape.

“I- sure, Joey. I forgive you. You won’t hurt me anymore?”

Joey smiled gently. “Never again. I promise. But I also nee to trust you. Everything I told you- did you tell anyone else?”

“No. Not a word.”

“Oh? Toby told me that he knows about us.”

“Yes... he knows that something is going on and has a vague sense that it isn’t good. But nothing about what you’ve told me.”

“And Norman? He seems suspicious of me lately.” Cracks were showing in Joey’s gentle facade.

Grant carefully held Joey’s gaze. “I never spoke a word to him. He is rather perceptive- maybe he picked it up somehow. It could be from something as small as my reaction to your name.”

Joey paused a moment. “Okay.” He seemed almost disappointed. “I have a surprise for you. Come on. And let’s keep holding hands.”

“Out where people can see us?”

“Let them. If they hassle us, I’ll fire them.”

“Joey, I don’t want a reputation as a homosexual. I want people to be able to trust me, and my family to respect me. That’s more important to me than this.”

“Shh... I know a lot of people who won’t care. My family doesn’t. You shouldn’t have to live a lie for anyone.” Grant dropped the subject. With the pictures coming out the next day, bringing it up at all had been rather pointless.

Joey led the way towards the elevator. They passed by Thomas, looking at them with pity and concern. Alarm bells rang in Grant’s head. Joey had always talked about Thomas as one of the complicit few. He muttered something about having a meeting and tried to pull away, but Joey tightened his grip on his hand. They were fifteen feet away from the elevator and Joey had to pull Grant every inch of it, dragging him with both hands as Thomas watched, wishing he could intervene. Joey finally pulled him in, shut the bars, and hit the button for the very basement.

That was the final nail in the coffin. In all of Joey’s rambling sessions, he’d always talked about the basement. That was where all of his rituals happened. All of what Joey had said about the Satanic rituals had been the truth. The passing floors soon gave way to metal walls as the elevator descended. The basement had to be a long way down. Joey finally let go of Grant’s hand and lunged at him. In a split second, Grant had landed a hook punch to Joey’s jaw, knocking him off balance. Joey took a second lunge and this time Grant wasn’t fast enough to stop him. Joey pounded Grant’s head against the metal wall repeatedly. It was impossible to get out of Joey’s grip- he was just too much bigger and stronger. A bump in the elevator ride forced Joey’s grip off of him long enough for him to pull away. Joey lunged for him again, but Grant got out of his way, and Joey rammed headfirst into the metal wall. Grant got in quickly with another punch to the jaw. Joey collapsed, probably primarily from the wall.

The elevator hit the ground, but there was still nowhere to run, given that the only exit was a locked metal door. For a moment, Grant just stood there, catching his breath and attempting to come down from panic. It occurred to him that Joey could wake up at any second. Praying for thirty seconds’ time, Grant rifled through Joey’s pockets for keys- if he could find them and unlock the door, and if he was physically capable of dragging Joey’s body in there so he could leave it there and make it out, and if Joey didn’t wake up-

Joey’s grip tightened around Grant’s ankle. Joey got up, and pulled Grant to the ground. The last thing Grant heard before going unconscious was the sound of his skull cracking from Joey slamming it into one of the elevator’s metal bars.

Joey panted from the exertion and adrenaline. This could only have been described as a disaster, he thought as he unlocked and opened the door, picked up Grant’s body, and carefully locked it into one of the iron cages he’d used to house ink creatures. Then, he retired to another room within the basement- his private sanctuary. He needed to put on some music and cool down. Joey would take care of Grant later- he hadn’t felt a pulse or breathing, but he hadn’t checked. For now it didn’t matter, since he’d never done a sacrifice during the day and he wasn’t about to start now, as there was no sink in the basement with which to wash off the blood. That had been a major oversight of his. But, he’d been full of oversights, lately- like attempting to wrestle Grant into submission in a moving elevator. He never thought that such a small man would put up such a fight. And then there was Norman to contend with- surely Grant’s disappearance would only raise his already dangerous levels of suspicion. How the hell was he going to kill someone so strong and clever? And that was assuming that Grant hadn’t been lied about no one else knowing.

It times like these that Joey really wished he still had Henry. Someone to tell him no, and give him advice like “maybe put a sink in the basement so you can wash off blood.” Someone he could talk to instead of being forced to listen. Someone who loved him instead of feared him. But no one could know about this side of his life, and he should have known that. Joey thought that having complete control over a person would be fulfilling, but complete control was impossible, and it was a person with so little to offer him. That was the saddest part, wasn’t it? All this trouble for something so _worthless_.


End file.
